The Fallen Feather
by Red-Sushi
Summary: A small feather floating through the sky and window, to reveal two people's love for one... But who's emotions will be accepted snd returned? R&R!


**Thank you for reading! You might be able to tell if you was already following this, but I've decided to make it a one shot as I dont see myself continuing the story as I've gone a bit off of Ouran and this pairing, but still! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fallen Feather<strong>

**_A feather landed, resting upon the cold stone window sill of a large posh room._**

Hikaru ran towards his brother who had decided to lay upon the sofa in Music Room 3, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as the sun shone softly on his pale skin. Golden eyes met golden eyes, reflecting eachother like a mirror. Hikaru chuckled, kneeling above his brother and looking into his eyes. Kaoru sighed softly and pushed himself up, shaking his head slightly. Hikaru grinned, pouncing at his brother and engulfing him in a tight embrace. Kaoru smiled and hugged him back, wondering at Hikaru's sudden change of pace. Only the other day, he had been depressed, frowning and grunting at everything, refusing to do anything and acting as though no-one existed but himself. As Hikaru pulled away, three squeals sounded from the end of the room, they both glanced down, towards the door to see three clients. One waved frantically at them, Hikaru looked back at Kaoru and lifted his chin up. _Great... The Forbidden Love act has begun... I really don't feel like doing it. I just want to know why Hikaru's suddenly changed, I need to talk to him privately. _Kaoru muttered in his mind as Hikaru gently caressed his cheek.

**-Kaoru-**

The three girls screamed with excitement, rushing over as Hikaru leaned closer to me, leaning his forehead against mine. "Kaoru... Why do you have to look so adorable when you're daydreaming?" Hikaru whispered, I could feel his breath brush against my skin, a blush crept over my cheeks as I turned my head away, towards the three girls.

"H-Hikaru! Stop lying, I look like an idiot." I whispered, I could feel his hand pull me back towards his face, he chuckled. My blush supposedly deepened.

"Oh? I think you look beautiful, my angel." He whispered huskily.

"Am not! I could never make the face you speak of around you... You're all I can think about." I whispered, my hand resting on his shoulder.

"That's not true, my angel. What about all those times we...?" He muttered, the three girls squealed a their imagination began to run wild. Luckily, my savoiur, Kyouya had entered the room to see our act. He sighed and clapped his hand together, attacting the three girls attentions.

"Excuse me, but it seems that the Host Club hasn't began." Kyouya spoke, walking towards us. He smiled cooly at one of the girls, a blush crossing her face as he cupped her face. "It would be rather unfair if you three got special treatment, you wouldn't want all the other girls be angry at us?" He asked, clearly knowing the answer. He removed his hand from the girl as she leant on her friend, hyperventilating. The three girls nodded and ran out of the room, in clear delight of seeing three of the seven host club members before the opening. I smiled at Kyouya as he pushed his glasses back from the tip of his nose and sighed, he glared at us and shook his head, looking up I noticed why. Hikaru hadn't moved from our previous position, quickly I pushed him away and stood up, yawning. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I glanced behind me, to see Kyouya frowning. Tilting my head, I turned round and almost recoiled in horror. Kyouya's face had darkened, a piece of paper was in his hand, holding it out for me to read. "It seems that you're failing Chemistry." He muttered, I immediately grabbed the paper and glared at it.

"What!" I exclaimed, almost ripping the paper in half, Kyouya's hand gripped mine, intantly calming me. I stared up into his eyes, a small blush covering my cheeks again. Kyouya's hands moved away from mine, I looked out of the window, avoiding eye contact. _His hands are warm... Especially weird seeing as he's such a cold person. _"How can I be failing Chemistry? Me and Hikaru have the same answers..." I muttered, Kyouya's hand gripped my shoulder and my eyes darted back to his.

"That's probably why, the teacher can tell that you two have the same answers." I grunted at Kyouya's words, knowing all too well that they were true. "I could help you with your Chemistry. We can do it tonight." Kyouya muttered. I smiled greatly, pulling Kyouya into a hug.

"Thank you so much Kyouya!" I shouted, a sudden energy overflowing in me, Kyouya chuckled softly. I've been the only person in the host club, other than Tamaki, probably, that has seen or heard of Kyouya's emotions towards situations. But, had I never heard him chuckle over something so... Normal? A cough sounded behind us and Kyouya pulled away, a small frown flashed across my face before my smile reappeared. _His arms... His body, it's so warm... So welcoming and comforting... If only we could've stayed like that for a while longer._ My heart muttered before my brain pushed it away, _No! _It argued back. Kyouya nodded and sighed gently, leaving the room. I turned to look at my twin, smiling even greater than me... If that's even possible! "What?" I asked him, he pounced at me, pulling me into a hug. "Hikaru! Hikaru! We've already hugged, what's the matter? You're acting different from yesterday." I muttered, pushing him down on the sofa, shortly joining him on the other end. He chuckled and laid on his stomach, resting his face on his hands as he looked up at me.

"Well... I've been doing a lot of thinking and..." He begun.

"Is this because Haruhi and you had a difference of opinion?" I asked, softly. Hikaru chuckled.

"Difference of opinion? Is that what you're calling it?" He asked, smirking up at me.

"It's much more better and kinder than saying you got rejected." I retorted, looking out of the window again, Host Club would be beginning anytime soon. Judging by the season and current height of the sun, it will begin in half an hour.

"Okay... Well, I was doing some thinking after our difference in opinion and, I think I like someone." Hikaru chuckled, tilting his head to the side. "I feel like a girl after saying that!" He said, laughing and rolling onto his back. I smiled softly and looked at him, his eyes shone with happiness... Something that had disappeared a few weeks ago when he finally confronted Haruhi and confessed, only to be rejected and have a broken heart.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly, leaning towards him so our noses were touching. I loved these moments with Hikaru, everything felt calm and we could be open with the other. Hikaru chuckled, quicky kissing my forehead.

"I'm not gonna tell you until you tell me a secret!" He whispered, rolling off of the sofa, onto to run into Mori. "Ah! Mori-senpai!" Hikaru exclaimed, falling onto the floor. I laughed at him, pushing myself up from the sofa to look at Hunny-senpai, who wa sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"Thank you Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai! This stopped me from having to chase Hikaru around for half an hour." I thanked, grabbing Hikaru's shoulder and smiling at the sweetly. Hunny giggled and gasped as he looked towards his table. His hand flashed towards it, Mori already walking there. A new set of chocolate bon-bons had been set out on his table. I chuckled as Hunny's eyes filled with love. Looking back down at Hikaru, I chuckled, he pouted at me, hi hand on mine. "That doesn't work with me!" I exclaimed, pushing him down on the floor, pinning him there, my hand gripping his shoulders and my leg between his.

"But, it's too embarassing to say with Mori and Hunny around." Hikaru whispered. I chuckled, we both knew they would be in their own world by now. Hikaru sighed as he noticed my unchanging expression, he closed his eyes. "K-Kaoru, I think I might be... Homosexual." He whispered, so soft and low I was just able to hear them, I tensed at his confession. _W-What? But, Hikaru's alway liked girls... Maybe he's just experimenting._ I muttered in my head. I smiled softly after a while and loosened my grip on his shoulders, sitting on him. I chuckled and scratched the back of my head.

"Haha, now that you mention it Hikaru, I... Uh..." I muttered, Hikaru's eyes widened and our positions changed, he was sat above me. I gasped at the closeness of his face.

"What! Why didn't you ever tell me that you felt that way with... men!" He exclaimed, hesitating before saying men. I blushed and looked away, to see Kyouya stare at me by the Hot Club front door. My blush reddened, the glint in his glasses covering his eyes, unable to tell what he's thinking. A small smirk crossed his lips, he must've heard Hikaru... _Damn... He's going to use this new information for his own gain... Shit..._ This was going to be a bother, Hikaru's hand snaked up and gripped my chin, moving it back towards him. "How did you find out? Who do you like?" He questioned, I chuckled and pulled his face down towards mine, putting my mouth by his ears and his to mine.

"Tell me who you _love_ first and then I will." I muttered, I could hear him smirk as he let out a slow breath.

"Okay, little brother." He murmured, my eyebrows narrowed. "I like Kyouya." He whispered, my breath hitched. _Did he say K-Kyouya? _I questioned myself, breathing softly into his ear, a pain ached in my chest... What is this pain? I half-heartedly chuckled as Hikaru leaned back to see my reaction, I smiled softly, trying to hide the small hurt in my eyes. _How can he like Kyouya? He hates Kyouya... He has to hate Kyouya! It's only natural for him to hate people! _I screamed at myself, closing my eyes as I smiled at him, tears threatening to flow. Hikaru giggled and held my hand. "So! What about you?" He asked quietly, I chuckled, eyes still closed. A tear escaped... _No..._ Hikaru smiled, not noticing it. I covered my eyes, rubbing them. "What's up, Kaoru?" He asked concerned, I smiled softly and pushed him off of me, standing up.

"Just got something in my eye." I muttered, my voice threatening to crack. Darting out of the room, into the bathroom connected to Music Room 3, locking the door and sliding down it. I let out a shaky breath, resting my head on my knees as I pulled them as close to my chest as possible._ I need to be alone... But, I need to be there for Hikaru, I need him to be happy, he had been so upset and... devastated these last few weeks. Hikaru deserves to be happy. If he's happy, then shouldn't I be happy? B-But... I don't think I give up on my feelings for Kyouya. Yes, I did it for Haruhi but... That's another thing, I wasn't very interested in Haruhi, she wasn't my 'cup of tea'. While, Kyouya... Ever since I laid my eyes on him when Hikaru and I entered Music Room 3 on that day, he's never left my mind. The way he smirks, the way he keeps his cool, the way he's so emotionless and puts on a mask to hide his true feelings. To be one of the few people who have seen Kyouya talk about his emotions, even if it's for small, unimportant situations... He intrigued me and slowly, I guess, that fascination with him turned to love. His small habits, writing in the black notebook, pushing his glasses back, his smirks and sighs, his ebony eyes, so deep and soft, his midnight black hair, framing around his perfect face. But, it's not only his facial features... The way he talks, acts, walks, how he can show no fright or show even a slither of fear when given an almost impossible task to apprehend... _A cough sounded in front of me, I gasped as I realised my trousers covered in tears, I wiped the tears from my eyes and glanced up to meet those deep ebony eyes that intrigued me so, made butterflies flutter in my stomach. My face grew red as I looked away from Kyouya, letting a sharp breath.

"Move." Kyouya ordered, glaring down at me. He seemed incredibly angry, his hands were clenched in fists. I stood up and stared at Kyouya. _I'm not going to be ordered around... Not right now, not even by him._ I thought to myself, I needed to keep up a tough demeanour.

"No." I sharply said, laced in hate, glaring at Kyouya, Kyouya flinched slightly. My hand covered my mouth, I looked down at the floor. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered, moving away from the door, I leaned over the bathroom sinks, covering my face with my hands. _I'm such an idiot, why didn't I just do as he said? Now he thinks I hate him. _I sighed, annoyingly. Kyouya's warm hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me round, I gasped as I felt his arms wrap around me, tightly embracing me. "K-Kyouya?" I asked softly, my face filled with happiness but surprise.

"Who did this to you?" He asked tenderly, leaning back to look me fully in the face. His hand cupped my cheek when I didn't reply. _This must be a dream. _I told myself. "Kaoru, who did this to you?" He asked again.

"Hi-No-one." I whispered, looking away from him, his thumb gently caressed small circles on my jawline. I leant into his touch, pulling him closer to me. _If this is a dream then... Only a few more minutes..._ I murmured to myself.

**_A window opened, the feather softly floating in to rest upon a coffee table._**

Hesitantly, I pushed myself away from this dream, turning around. _It must be an illusion._ His warm hands wrapped around me, softly, his lips brushed against my neck. I glanced towards the supposedly illusional Kyouya to be captured with his lips, soft but rough. My eyes closed. They were hotter than I originally thought, leaving their mark upon me, he gently bit my lip and smiled but... As fast as the kiss had come, it was gone... All that remained was the memory, my eyes burst open as I heard the door unlock and open. I swiftly turned round to see the door close. _Was that... real? _I asked myself, my fingers trailing over my lips. His lips were so soft and subtle but rough, sensitive and light but strong enough to realise them... I tried to calmly collect my thoughts, they began to get frantic. _What if it was an illusion? A dream? Perhaps real! Should I ask him? No, it might've been a dream... But, maybe he wants me to ask him, what if he likes me back? Perhaps a joke? What should I do! _I inwardly screamed at myself. My hands gripped the sink as I stared at the door for what felt like forever, however it was most likely minutes, possibly seconds. Pushing myself forward, I exited the bathroom and looked around the room, looking for the black haired Shadow King, looking for... who I love. I grinned, a blush washing over my cheeks as I spotted him, staring at me, smiling softly. Slowly, I began to walk towards him, when I finally reached him, Hikaru was beside me. Kyouya's face returned to his usual stoic expression. Hikaru looked at me and smiled, holding my shoulder. "So, you got that thing out of your eye?" Hikaru asked softly, looking at me kindly. Kyouya's hands clenched together as he eyes me. I nodded, glancing at Hikaru. "What was it?" Hikaru asked, pulling Kaoru's chin towards his so they looked at eachother.

"J-Just some dust... You know how sensitive I am." I muttered, looking down. Suddenly, Hikaru removed his hand and another was placed upon my forehead. I stared at Hikaru as his eyes narrowed.

"Kaoru! You've got a temperature, we have to get you home straight away!" Hikaru exclaimed, Kaoru frowned. _But... Don't I have Kyouya helping me with Chemistry tonight?_ I asked myself, nodding to the answer. I moved away from Hikaru.

"I don't feel ill at all, in fact I feel perfectly fine." I muttered, Hikaru tilted his head.

"But, your cheeks are red." He responded, I glanced at Kyouya who looked away... Is that a small blush covering his cheeks? I chuckled and Kyouya glanced at me, smirking. Hikaru tilted his head, confused.

"It's okay Hikaru, I'm feeling fine. Anyway, I have to stay behind so Kyouya can help me with Chemistry." I said, smilign softly. Hikaru hesitantly nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Hikaru!" I exclaimed, what's with his sudden behaivour? We stopped on the otherside of the room, Hikaru looked up at me, frowning.

"You like Kyouya, don't you!" He asked, I stepped back, fright engulfing me as anger flashed across his face. He moved forward and grabbed both sides of my shoulders. "Answer me." He muttered, tears threatening to escape. I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"H-Hikaru..." I whispered, he glared at me.

"Kaoru, answer me now." He demanded, I gulped and let out a shaky breath, his eyes darkened from it's usual golden brown to hazel, his face falling. His grip tightened and pain shot through me.

"Hikaru, t-that hurts." I told him, looking away as more tears escaped. Suddenly, we were both pushed apart from eachother. Black hair was before me, I smiled, closing my eyes... _Kyouya, it's you isn't it? _I frowned shortly afterwards the arms were cold and stiff. My eyes burst open as I stared up at Mori, the tears still flowing, he stared at me and set me down on the floor as I looked at Kyouya taking Hikaru to the other side of the room. They seemed to be arguing. Wiping my eyes, I walked out of the room, it would get worse if I stayed there... _Hikaru has never been that upset with me, does Kyouya mean so much to Hikaru that he's willing to hurt his own sibling? _I again, questioned myself. Sighing, I entered the plaza, looking out at emptiness, like my heart. Sitting down on the furthest bench away from the Host Club, I leant my arms on my knees and my head on my hands, allowing the tears to overwhelm me.

**_The feather gently floated off of the table, from the scurrying of feet leaving the room, flying towards a bag that had been left mere hours before._**

I heard footsteps sound a few metres away from me, I covered my mouth, my cries becoming muffled. _I needn't bother another. _I muttered to myself, closing my eyes, I leaned back on the bench, face staring up at the sky. A warm presence neared me, so close... Too close. A finger wiped away the trickling tears upon my face, my eyes refusing to open, I lay limp, maybe they'll go away. Two arms swiftly scooped me up, I moved myself closer to the heat emitting from the mysterious body. The sound of their heart calming me, their footsteps in rhythm to the beats, my heart joining it. I yawned softly as several doors opened on as this mysterious person walked towards their destination. Finally, I was gently lowered onto a... sofa? A hand pushed my fringe to my right as a familiar feeling felt across my forehead... _Hot, subtle, soft but rough... Sensitive and light but... Still able to notice... Kyouya._ My brain finalized, as footsteps left my side, my eyes fluttered open to show him, he sat on the sofa opposite myself and rested his head in his hands. I smiled softly and silently chuckled, he peered up from his position and sa me close my eyes. His footsteps left to the other side of the room, furthest away from me. I frowned. _Didn't he take me up here? Why's he going? Where's he going?_ I sighed and pushed myself up into a sitting position, rubbing my head and eyes. I looked down at my own hands and sighed. _I'm losing everything at the moment... Lost Hikaru because of my selfishness... Lost Kyouya to my stupid games... What else can I lose?_ A pair of hands wrapped around and stomach as I flinched in surprise. _Warm..._ I smiled softly and looked behind me to see Kyouya, his chin rested on my shoulder, staring at me. I sighed, pushing him away. _The only way to get them back is for... Hikaru to have Kyouya. Sure, Hikaru can be stubborn but what he did earlier, he must loved Kyouya._ Kyouya stared at me, confused, pushing myself up, I noticed he removed his shoes to sneak up on me. I chuckled softly, frowning shortly afterwards. "Kaoru." Kyouya said as I began to walk away. "Where are you going?" He asked, walking infront of me. I looked down.

"I'm going home." I whispered, his hand trailed up my neck and held my chin, lifting it towards him.

"Why?" He whispered, stepping closer.

"Because Hikaru's going to be worried and... I don't want him to be upset." I muttered, my lips becoming dry.

"Hikaru won't be upset." He muttered, I shook my head.

"Yes he will! Look, Kyouya, you're being such a dumbass at the moment!" I shouted, moving away from him, he chuckled and pushed his glasses back up, a blush crept across my cheeks. Smirking, Kyouya crossed his arms.

"Then explain it to me, if I'm being such a dumbass." He ordered, I gulped, licking my lips at the dryness. Sighing, I walked back to the sofa and sat down, Kyouya following shortly afterwards.

"Kyouya, Hikaru likes you and... I don't want him to be upset or heartbroken anymore, I just want him to be happy." I muttered, playing with my fingers. Kyouya chuckled softly and pushed back his midnight black hair, which glittered in the setting sun. My blush deepened, Kyouya smiled sweetly.

"So, you'd prefer it if you wasn't happy and he was. That he gets everything that will make he be filled with happiness and love until another thing just happens to come along?" Kyouya said, his glasses glinting white. I nodded, unable to speak. "Well, I can't allow that." I steared at him, mouth hung slightly open as my eyes narrowed.

"Why not!" I exclaimed, standing up, I was pushed back down onto the sofa, Kyouya's body over me. His hands on both sides of my head as his knee sat between mine. He stared down at me, swiftly removing his glasses and placing them on the arm. Staring into his deep ebony eyes, this close and without his glasses on. My cheeks reddened, as I stared at Kyouya, gulping. Butterflies fluttered dangerously in my stomach, my heart beat raised.

"Kaoru..." He began, his hand stroking my cheek. "I love you." He whispered, my eyes widened, heart beat going faster, my mouth opened slightly as the butterflies in my stomach burst. My arms swiftly wrapped around his neck and pulled him down, crashing his lips onto mine, to feel his lips... Kyouya's lips! Our kiss was shortened as we parted to breathe, I stared up at him, pushing his hair back.

"I-I love you too, Kyouya." I whispered back, a genuine grin spread across his face. I giggled at his expression, he gave me a flustered look and I smiled. "I've never seen you smile like that." I whispered, he leaned nearer to me, resting his forehead on mine.

"You're going to be seeing it a lot more often then." He muttered, tenderly kissing me. His tongue sweeped across my bottom lip, asking for access and I gladly allowed. Kyouya's tongue danced in my mouth, trailing over every spot, battling ith my tongue for dominance as we tasted eachother. I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, our lips matching together. Our tongues wrapping around one another and invading the others mouth, claiming it our on. He both hesitantly parted, a single string of saliva connecting us together.

"I-I hope I do..." I replied, turning over onto my side so Kyouya could lie next to me, he smiled softly and did so. Wrapping his arm around me, we talked and kissed until it was time for us to part.

**_The feather, now alone, in the large room. Sat beside the bag, belonging to Hunny. Watching all that had happened in Music Room 3._**

* * *

><p><em>Several days later...<em>

Hikaru stepped into the Music Room, knowing he was the first in. Few days ago, Kyouya and Kaoru told him of their relationship and love for eachother. Hikaru as angry at first, believing that his brother was only with Kyouya because he liked him but... As Hikaru began to think about the things Kaoru gave up for his older brother, the more he realised that Kaoru was growing up, he was becoming more independant, considerate of his own feelings and... They now didn't share their own world, like Hunny and Mori, they were both seperate people. Hikaru chuckled as memories of their forbidden love act flashed threw his mind and how obvious at times it was that Kaoru loved Kyouya and Kyouya loved Kaoru. Hikaru shook his head and noticed a small feather in the corner of his eye, beside a bag belonging to Hunny. Hesitantly, Hikaru walked towards it and picked it up, sitting on the sofa and admiring it. It was a golden brown from the bottom and then blended into an ebony as it reached the tip, Hikaru smiled softly. _This feather, it's as if it's Kaoru... Kaoru, how many times did I tell you that you're my angel? So innocent and selfless, sacrificing your happiness for your brother who just throws it to the side when bored... A fallen feather from your wings, you're finally becoming independant, finally shoing your true feelings. You've lost a feather, but gained a lifetime of happiness with someone you truly love... Kaoru, you really are an amazing person, giving up everything for the others and now, you're finally letting your feelings be heard before others and for the right reasons, for love, happiness, life... _Hikaru chuckled to himself, tucking the feather into an inside pocket in his jacket. "And they say I'm the worse in our class for English." He muttered, hesitantly stepping out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again! Teehee, this didn't really go with my plan but the main points were made . Kyouya was supposed to actually teach Kaoru some chemistry and I was going to show them telling Hikaru but... this is like over 4,500 words, almost 5,000! <strong>**That is possibly the longest one shot I've ever written... Might have to check my KaitoxLen one! Anyway, please review! They inspire me to write more! Plus, as I mentioned, if you like Vocaloid, mostl KaitoxLen, I wrote an m-rated fanfiction on one day in their life! It's called Bruised Banana and it's on my profile! So, thank you again! And sorry if the characters are too OOC, I didn't really know how to make Kyouya like because... Well, I haven't watch OHSHC in ages and used wikia sometimes during this :D Teehee, but this is what I thought Kyouya would act like when the story is kinda like this :) Is it angst? PLus the w on my keyboard kept breaking so sorry if anywords are missing w's :D Teehee, anyway... Thank you.**


End file.
